freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:JustALittleKiller7845/Negative Evil ZX-Episódio 1
~Local:???????-POV:????????~ —Você...Você...VOCÊ, OUÇA MINHAS PALAVRAS, VOCÊ NÃO VAI SOBREVIVER, ASSIM COMO OS OUTROS, VOCÊ É APENAS UMA CASCA, ESTÁ ENTENTEDIDO....Inútil.... ~Local:Estação de Nezoland-POV:PivotAnimador-4:10 AM~ —Heeey, cara...?...BUH—Logo depois desse BUH acordo em um salto, procurando saber o que acontenceu, mas só vejo Fã rindo da minha cara.—Wow, relaxa aí, não dormiu ontem não? —Não sei se você sabe, mas só dormi duas horas hoje.—Retruco—E aliás, por que diabos a gente veio 4:00 sendo que o trem só chega umas 5:20, por aí? —Não sei.-Diz Nyan provando seu cupcake.—Mas só pra avisar, da última vez a gente perdeu a merda do trem, por que você disse que só passava 12:00 e passou 10:00. Apenas dou de ombros e checo por algum lanche na minha bolsa, e logo depois que eu consigo pegar um sanduíche da minha bolsa, vejo um cara passando com uma touca, parecendo esconder o rosto, e passou rapidamente por mim, e quando ele olha para trás, eu inexplicavelmente o reconheço, e na minha mente só vem uma coisa, "Juvenal". Tento ignorar isso, e pra mudar de assunto falo: —Pra quê a gente tá indo pra Nezoland mesmo? —Visitar o Dark e ir fazer umas coisas lá—Nyan responde —E me fala por que eu aceitei fazer isso.—Digo revirando os olhos —Talvez por que o Dark tem um presente pra tu—Ela revira os olhos junto. -Que horas são? —Enquanto você e a Nyan estavam falando já se passaram alguns minutos, 4:30 especificamente. —TUDO ISSO?-Fico boquiaberto —Os pensamentos e ansiedade tem poder—Ele dá de ombros —Não achei que fosse desse jeito-Retorno ao meu estado normal—Enfim, vou ir no banheiro. —Vai cagar?-Fã brinca dando risada Não, vou ir lavar minha cara e refletir sobre o sonho bizarro que acabei de ter, ''penso, mas não respondo nada. Chegando no banheiro, lavo meu rosto e começo a falar comigo mesmo: —Calma, só foi um desses sonhos bizarros, e eu confundi aquele, cara com outra pessoa, ''Não.pense.merda —''É uma pena que já tenha pensado, e muita—Sou interrompido pelo cara que provavelmente confundi com outra pessoa—Você não me confundiu com ninguém, sou eu, e aliás, é bom que tenha recebido a mensagem, não é como se eu pudesse Simplesmente entrar na sua mente e gritar.—Ele ri. —Qual mensagem?—Mas quando pergunto, vejo que ele já não está mais ali —EI!—Posso escutar Nyan gritando, mesmo o banheiro sendo longe—O trem já está passando, vem logo! Ou a gente te deixa aí! —Não dessa vez!—Digo rindo, relembrando da última vez que eles fingiram me abandonar e me fizerem um "Esqueceram de mim" da vida Corro o mais rápido que posso, e quase tropeço no trem, mas consigo ficar de pé, e na viagem inteira, eu, o Fã e a Nyan ficamos susurrando coisas nada a ver, tipo, enquanto a Nyan falava de Yaoi com o Fã, o Fã falava sobre a jogatina dele de um jogo novo dele, e eu só dava de ombros e ria, me sentia estranho, mas parece que o sentimento passou quando chegamos a casa do Dark. ~Local:Casa de Dark The Ghost-Nezoland-POV:Dark The Ghost~ Enquanto estava assistindo assistindo TV, logo veio uma mensagem no meu interfone. —Alô, Dark?—Dizia Nyan, com sua voz Inconfundível —Segundo andar!—Digo, já com um sorisso, e escuto passos até a minha porta, e instantaneamente, abro ela. —DARK!—Pivot me abraça, mesmo ele mal tendo me visto.—Como vai você, cara? —Bem.—Respondo.—Mas quem é esse cara atrás de vocês? —Quem?—Fã pergunta, e olha com espanto, quando aponto para uma pessoa estranha, de capuz e de cabeça baixa, e quando ele levanta a cabeça, vejo em seu pescoço uma cobra, e tenho uma visão...Dela dando um bote em mim, e fico paralizado, sem saber como reagir, mas logo volto ao mundo real e digo: —Entrem!—E aponto para a sala de estar. —A propósito, meu nome é Roman—Diz o homem estranho, estendendo a mão—Na verdade, é o sobrenome, Juvenal Keister Roman, mas me chame só de Juvenal, por favor.—Eu estendo a mão também, e toco nos dedos gelados e úmidos dele, o que me provoca um embrulho no estômago—Prazer. —Prazer também.—Respondo, quase sem voz. A turma senta no sofá da sala de estar, e logo trago uma bandeja com café, e com um chá de cidreira. —Oba, café!—Exclama Pivot—Mas por que tem chá aí? —É pra nossa traidora da pátria aqui—Digo rindo, dando o chá na mão de Nyan, e quando toma um gole, logo fala: —Cidreira, meu preferido! Valeu Uke —Já falei que não sou seu Uke—Retruco, revirando os olhos. —Deveria ter feito pra mim também—Diz Juvenal—Mas tudo bem, tenho matemática amanhã e não posso faltar, esse café vai ajudar até. Algo me diz que ele não queria estar ali, não diz a verdade, apenas está procurando algo, não sei o ''que ''me diz isso, mas com certeza isso me dá calafrios, e o que me dá mais calafrio, é quando ele mostra de novo sua tatuagem de cobra bizarra em seu pescoço, e me pergunto o que diabos aquilo significa, ele apenas levanta, vai em direção da porta e fala: —Você não está pronto para saber.—E fecha a porta, me deixando apenas com o Pivot e Nyan, se perguntando o que era aquilo. Me pergunto o mesmo. ''Continua.... ''Comentários do autor'' Olá, esse ep não teve muitas revelações, foi apenas para apresentar os personagens, e o tão desconhecido símbolo do uróboro, explicado mais tarde, mas é apenas isso por hoje, domingo que vem sai mais, e não me façam muitas perguntas de spoilers nos coments, não irei responder metade, e comente o que achou da série. Thank you, to following the history of Negative Evil Categoria:Posts de blog